


Jealousy

by Sonoric



Series: Svtfoe [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, I like writing weird fanfics o k a y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonoric/pseuds/Sonoric
Summary: star caughts accidently her daughter kissing with her knight marco, star has some unpleasant feelings about it.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This will have short chapters that will be 2 or 3 ^_^ i love controversial fanfictions.

Star was walking down the stairs of the palace to go at the royal garden, a place whom her daughter loved to spend her time. 

Star’s aunts had came to visit her family without informing her firstly, tom stayed with them so star could go and call their daughter to come greet her aunts because if she didn’t, her daughter helia would be gossiped among the elder of the royals family as a rude child and blame her demon roots. 

As star wandered at the garden trying to find her daughter as the enormous plants were a bother for her to see. She heard a giggle, helias giggle and some muffled sounds. 

As star approached she could also hear a male voice, the voice who belonged to marco. 

The queen hide herself behind an blossom tree and peaked only to see, the princess sitting on marco’s embrace sharing sweet pepper kisses with the older man. 

Star was shocked, how could marco do this? A man she knew for a long time,her best friend,the man who she made a royal knight to protect her daughter, a man who she loved through her teenage years, a 34 year old man kissing a 17 year old girl. 

Struggling to react a feeling went through her, a feeling she felt shame about. 

Jealousy 

Jealousy because she was once for a small period at her daughter’s place and now she wasn’t. 

What a disgusting person she was.


End file.
